


Do You Know Him?

by Magic_island



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Taehyun, Huening Kai best friend, Jay is just a random name that I came up with, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Old Friends, Poor Beomgyu, Taehyun is kinda horny lol, Top Choi Beomgyu, also posted on Wattpad, angst warning kinda, beomgyu loves teasing, i can’t tag but enjoy, jay is an asshole and so is his brother, kai is sick of Jay, mature content, poor taehyunnie, slow build up, smut warning, so is beomgyu, sorry it’s kind of sad too lol, taehyun’s kink is just teasing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_island/pseuds/Magic_island
Summary: Beomgyu meets the new, innocent gang member of the gang that has been beating him up on the daily. He finds out the boy’s name is Taehyun and starts looking for him. The face he ends up finding is quite... cute... and a bit familiar./Jay hit Taehyun up and forced him to be his boyfriend. The poor boy doesn’t have anywhere to go since he’s being threatened... will this one boy be able to make a difference in Tae’s life?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. ||Being Funny||

Beomgyu walked back home from work. He works at this small supermarket, nothing special...

Every time he walks home from work, he mentally prepares himself for the damage he'll have to take later on. He also hid half of his earned money in his shoes so they couldn't take that from him.

They? Who are they?

Let me tell you, you don't want to meet them the way Beomgyu does.

Before Beomgyu could even exhale tiredly, he gets pushed down on the cold stones beneath him. A few laughs were heard before he felt a pair of hands tugging on his now grey hair, pulling his head up from the floor.

A groan escaped his mouth as soon as a different hand reached for his pocket, taking all of Beomgyu's money that was in there. More laughs were followed.

The boy then pushed Beomgyu back down with his face into the hard street, a small cry escaped his mouth once again. 

He hates this...

Then a unfamiliar voice was heard, it was soft but still got everyone's attention.

"Can't we just let him go?"

It got quiet, though Beomgyu couldn't dare to look up behind him just yet.

A deeper voice was heard,

"How funny, our baby of the group... you still have lots to learn my dear..."

It got quiet again and Beomgyu finally went to turn onto his back, looking at the group of 6 guys who were now surrounding this smaller boy. He couldn't see him because of the poor lighting, but his white sneakers with red printed roses on them were shining almost.

His thoughts were paused again by the soft voice once again.

"But isn't it bad to steal his money? He worked hard for it... I feel kind of ba-"

A loud sush interrupted his sentence and some chuckles were heard also.

"Oh Taehyun-ah, you'll understand why, after we've learned you a lesson... okay? Let's just go before snowflake starts to protest again," their leader said.

Taehyun-ah? So he's really younger than them... Maybe he goes to my school too since it's the only one nearby here. I should look out for this piece of shit.  
Beomgyu thought as he was just mad at him...No- All of them! The so called Taehyun is probably just being funny since he's hanging out with these assholes... None of them would have any mercy on him, ever.

He should confront the boy.

Problem is, he only knows the boy's name, voice and shoes, nothing else. And it's not like he could ask his best friend Kai about it since he only has Gyu as his friend... and Gyu only has Kai.

He'll find this little shit.

When the group left, Beomgyu finally got up. He shook the dirt off his clothes and touched the painful places in his face.  
"I hate them so much..." he mumbled as he walked further, noticing money laying on the ground in front of him.  
It was folded the way Beomgyu always folds it... Did they forget it? Or did the baby of the group leave it behind again.

Yes, the youngest one of them, Taehyun, most of the time leaves money behind for Beomgyu- Or even helps him back up before running away!

But still, Gyu was mad at him and his friends for showing up here every time after work. He HATES it...


	2. 2. Tiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu bumps into a quite cute guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I miss my babies.... enjoy reading(: ❤️

The following day Beomgyu went to school with another bruise added to his face, which was covered with some make-up of course. If the school saw these bruises they would start accusing his parents or something and he's not up for that kind of drama...

Anyway, he did his research before;

Beomgyu asked Kai if he knew any Taehyun and surprisingly he knows 2. One quite new kid in Kai's class, and another one... turns out that the second one already graduated so there's only one option left.

And Beomgyu will confront the boy today!

He and Kai made a plan to go and look for the boy during lunch time but it just got canceled; He's here.

Beomgyu just walked out of the bathroom stall, during class, and bumped into this cute guy wearing a dark red oversized hoodie.

When he went to look the stranger in the eyes to apologise he could already notice the boy back away from him with angst in his eyes.

Why is he acting like he's seen a ghost?

"Sorry um- do I know you?"  
Beomgyu asked nonchalantly as he scanned the boy down, noticing the white sneakers with roses that he's been looking for all day.

Now he understands why the guy was acting like this...

—————————————————————

Taehyun swallowed loudly and just kind of stared at Beomgyu for a moment. Then he turned around, making a run for it towards the exit of the bathroom.

Though, when he tried to open it, he noticed it got blocked by a unfamiliar hand above his head.

FUCK

"Not so fast, Taehyun-ah..."

Taehyun's eyes widened and turned around to look up at the guy towering him, being way too close for words.

His first reaction was to cover his face with both of his hands and shrink down a little through his knees. The blonde was really intimidating and close.  
"Don't hit me please"  
He said in the softest voice ever, ready for impact.

—————————————————————

Beomgyu almost melted by the way the boy's hair seemed just as soft as the way he sounds.  
"Ya, don't cover your face and look at me or else-"

He got cut off by someone else pushing the door open, making Beomgyu back away from the tiny boy who stayed as close as possible to the door.

"KAI, don't let him leave!" He shouted as soon as the boy slipped out under Kai's arm which he was pushing the door open with.

Beomgyu had already sighed out of annoyance, given up all hopes on the boy coming back there when Kai started to chuckle deeply.

"No no no, not so fast," he could hear his bestfriend say, a choking sound following as he glanced up. Kai had pulled Taehyun back into the bathroom by his hoodie, making him choke almost.

Gyu took over and pulled the boy over to him by his arm, pushing him against the wall next to him in the progress. 

Kai went to stand next to Beomgyu with his arms crossed. "So, tell up; Why are you beating my friend up for money?!"

Beomgyu took a step closer to the tiny boy in front of him and tilted his head to the side so he could make eye contact with him.

Taehyun's shoulders started to shake a bit and then a tear rolled over his cheek, not making any other sound than soft exhaling.

Kai's expression softened for a moment and pulled Beomgyu away from the boy a little.  
"Taehyun?"

Taehyun finally looked Kai and Beomgyu back in the eyes after wiping his tear away and taking a deep breath, putting his idc face back on.

"What? Just leave me alone" was the only thing Taehyun mumbled as he tried to get past the two again.

Beomgyu sighed and pushed the boy back by his chest in a gentle way. Why gentle? Well, Taehyun was the only one who's never really beaten him. The boy even gave Beomgyu his money back twice after all his friends left. And, he doesn't think the boy is with those guys willingly.

This makes him anxious.

"I'm not mad at you."

Beomgyu breathed out, thinking the boy looks familiar at the moment.

Did he meet him before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts! Is Taehyun is the right or the wrong so far? Is he really innocent?


	3. ||way too innocent||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu is an sweetheart and Taehyun deserves the world really. Kai is the best bestfriend ever

Taehyun looked up with the biggest puppy eyes ever, a bit red and swollen from crying maybe but still.  
"Why"  
Was the only thing the boy mumbled and looked around like a scared deer.

"Calm down," Kai said in the background as Beomgyu took one tiny step closer.

"Because,"  
He lifted his eyebrow for a moment like he was thinking about his answer, which he already knew. "You've never beaten me up yourself and almost always help me up after or give back the stolen money..."

He thinks about the times that the boy helped him up but because of the anger and the bad lighting, he never looked at his face...

He always just nodded and watched as Taehyun walked around the corner with his black jacket. The same one as his friends.

"I'm so sorry like for real so so so so so sorry how can I make it up to you? I can do anything besides making them stop or give back ALL your money but I can give you back the part I always get like last time but I don-"  
Taehyun said all this in one breath and got cut off by a hand covering his mouth sternly.  
It's Beomgyu's.

"CalM dOwn my god really." Kai said as Beomgyu was shaking his head with a light chuckle, removing his hand.

"B-but it's also my fault that they beat you up..." Taehyun almost whispered as his lip started to tremble a tiny bit.

Beomgyu took notice of this and rushed to place a hand on the smaller one's shoulder.  
"No stop it, I'm not mad okay? I was at first, but after seeing you like this I take this all in consideration..." 

Taehyun swallowed deeply once again while looking to the side, finding the doors of the bathroom-stalls more interesting than ever.

Kai tilted his head and lifted his eyebrow after thinking this situation through. "You've been threatened by those guys huh?"  
He heard of those small gangs threatening the new, good looking kids of their neighbourhood with pictures and all that kind of stuff...And worse.

Taehyun looked up for a split second before trying to get away again, pain showing in his eyes.

Beomgyu could sense it's really serious as he grabbed the boy's hand before he could run away again. "Taehyun... can you meet after school? I feel like we have to talk about this."

Kai nodded behind Beomgyu as he peered over his shoulder at Taehyun, who was now avoiding any eye contact.

After a moments of silence Beomgyu pulled Taehyun a bit closer by his arm, gently, and asked him again. "Is that ok with you?"

Taehyun finally looked up again and nodded.  
"Y-yes... I'll be waiting by the stairs outside then..."

Beomgyu then let go off the boy's hand as he watched him walk out of the bathroom.

Beomgyu is worried about Taehyun in any danger and wants to help him out.  
He looks so scared and seems to put on a mask to hide his fears when he faces others. It's sad to see such adorable person go through this all. 

His thought got cut off when he heard a loud sigh behind him from Kai. "The boy is way to innocent to be in this kind of group..."


	4. ||Jay||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We hate him.

Taehyun had taken place on the long, broad stairs of their school, waiting for a certain someone. He felt nervous and felt like he's trapped. Does he really have to tell them everything?

His train of thoughts was disturbed by two steady hands, which were aggressively shaking his whole body by his waist.

"Hey pretty boy," a deep voice sounded after the shaking in his ear. The two hands slid from his waist down to his butt and then squeezed it harshly. Taehyun let out an embarrassing, high pitched yelp as he tried to make the elder remove his hands, by turning to face him.

Jay, the leader of the gang and... Taehyun's forced boyfriend. 

Taehyun was on the edge of crying because this guy was really just so scary and intimidating. He doesn't even go to this school anymore! Jay just graduated, what the hell is he doing here.

"H-hi" Taehyun said as he looked around for Beomgyu and Kai, hoping they won't see Jay. Beomgyu has been beaten up by Jay for so many times... It wouldn't be good if they met here.

Jay noticed Taehyun looking around and pulled the poor boy closer to him by his hoodie, smashing his lips onto Taehyun's. Tae couldn't push him away, knowing the consequences and just kissed back as the elder pleased. After a few seconds, Jay bit Taehyun's lip until it bled, and pulled away. A smirk was pasted on his face as he looked down at the mess he made on Taehyun's face.

"Jay I have to meet up with a classmate for a project, gotta go-bye" Taehyun mumbled in one breath and turned to walk away, only to be pulled back by his wrist.

"No goodbye kiss my slutty baby?" Jay said as he waited for Taehyun to kiss him farewell whilst squeezing the boy's wrist until it became red.

So he did, a quick but still sweet kiss Tae gave him because otherwise, he would've been punished.

Punishment was the worst thing in the world for Taehyun. He either had to give Jay a blowjob or anything in that way. Depends on why he'd to be punished of course. Or else, he would've been beaten up.  
Why he just doesn't avoid Jay? Well... he's got pictures of Taehyun that he threatens to spread around his school, internet and just everywhere he feels save. 

The boy basically doesn't have any other choice than to obey. 

Taehyun quickly walked back inside the school building, head down, only to bump into Kai with Beomgyu standing next to him.

"Hey Tae-"  
He was cut off by Taehyun pulling Kai away from the exit, Beomgyu following them.

"P-please w-w-we canNot leave y-y-"  
Now Taehyun was cut off by Beomgyu who pulled him back by his wrist, the same way Jay did. Because of that, Taehyun shook his hand off immediately and let out another shaky breath. 

"Okay, calm down Taehyun... let's go to the rooftop shall we?" Beomgyu then softly suggested and the younger nodded, still shaking.

When they arrived at the rooftop, Taehyun went to look over the corner, noticing that Jay left already.

He turned back around to face a confused Kai and Beomgyu looking back at him. Taehyun couldn't help but start crying because of the amount of emotions.

———————————————

Seeing Taehyun cry like that made Beomgyu feel sad too. He scanned the boy's body and noticed how close he was standing to the edge. He quickly walked over and placed a hand on Taehyun's shoulder, guiding him to the middle were a big metal box was placed. Really random I know.

"Sshhh don't worry, you can trust us..." Beomgyu told him and this made the boy breathe a little more calmly again.

Taehyun went to sit on the ground, his back leaning against the metal box behind him so he could get his breath back.

Kai sat on top of the box and Beomgyu went to sit in front of Taehyun, making the smaller boy look away embarrassed.

"So... can you tell us what happened Taehyun?"


	5. ||Drugged||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t do drugs kids or walk with strangers.

——TRIGGER WARNING——  
-  
Mentions of Drugs/rape/threats/sexual harassment  
-  
——READ AT OWN RISKS——

Taehyun swallowed and still didn't dare to look up because damn, was he embarrassed.  
Still he felt like he has no choice, he has to tell them everything. Beomgyu deserves to know after being beaten up...

Kai made a lil click sound with his tongue and that made Taehyun look up at him. "Sorry um... Where do I start..." he mumbled to himself as he started to fumble with his nails.

Taehyun didn't want to play the victim but he feels like one now. He hates it honestly. He should be helping Beomgyu and not the other way around. Tae feels like he doesn't deserve to be heard at this point.

But still,  
He started talking.  
Just because Beomgyu gave him these pleading eyes.

"So when I just moved here, I met Jay, their leader, at the busstop. He told me um, I looked cute and everything and started to flirt with me..."  
Taehyun gulped and quickly looked up to see if Beomgyu and Kai, were really listening before looking down to his feet again.  
"And I kind of liked it... so I flirted back and that's where it all started really. The 3rd time we met, this time after school, he told me to go with him to his place. So I went w-with him..."

Beomgyu noticed tears rolling down Taehyun's face and his voice becoming shaky. Fuck no he feels bad now. But maybe, he could help Tae if he tells them what happened.

Taehyun continued while wiping his tears away with his shaky hands.  
"And th-that's where h-he took pictures o-of me..." Tae covered his face in his hands and continued because he really needed to tell someone.  
"He ha-ad drugged me and s-s-stripped me down after... a-and then he w-w-went to take pictures o-of me w-whi-while."

Kai felt himself tear up and jumped down from the box, sitting next to Tae and putting his arm around him. The smaller boy flinched at it but leaned into the touch later on. He can't believe he just told them this... he's so embarrassed.

When he looked up to Beomgyu, he'd also covered his face with his hands.  
Then the hands got removed and a pair of swollen eyes showed.

"Taehyun... I'm so sorry" Beomgyu spoke and Tae was quick to shake his head and moving a bit forward so he could put his hand on Beomgyu's knee.

"N-no it's a-all my fault, I shouldn't have g-gone with him in the first place. I kind of deserved it because I'm so stupid to belie-"

Beomgyu grabbed Taehyun's hand quickly and shook his head angrily. "Don't you dare to even think that! You don't deserve any of this, you're not stupid! Jay did this to you! Don't think this way please..." he said as he felt one tear run down his burning cheek. Wow Beomgyu's angry... how could Jay do that to this boy...

"B-but-"  
Kai then sighed shakily, placing his hand on Taehyun's mouth to mute him.  
"Sshh, please just listen to Beomgyu, he's right. You shouldn't be treated like that..."

This makes the both of them think.

Beomgyu swallowed deeply and tilted his head a tiny bit, still facing Taehyun.   
"Taehyun... what did he mean when he said 'after we've learned you a lesson...the last time the gang um, you know..."

The smaller boy looked away and both Kai and Beomgyu could see tears forming in the boy's eyes.

"T-they force m-me to d-d-do stuff w-with them." Taehyun mumbled and wanted to get away from there, not feeling well.

Kai placed his hand in front of his own mouth, shocked to be hearing this stuff. Hé knows what the gang does to those innocent pretty boys....

"I-I have t-to go..." Taehyun said as he stood up and feeling extremely light headed. He placed his hand on his head and heard muffled voiced before he passed out.

Beomgyu luckily already'd stood up and was quick enough to catch the light weighted boy.  
"O god..." he mumbled and lifted him up bridal style.

"Shall we go to my place?" Kai voiced out. Kai's place is indeed the best option since it's really near school and the nurse office closed one hour ago.

"Yeah.." he said as he stared at the younger in his arms, effortlessly pretty as he is.  
Though he's concerned about his weight, he feels so light in Beomgyu's arms... has he eaten yet?

Also... he swears he recognizes him from somewhere but that isn't possible.

-

Lmfao sorry I'll stop hurting my babies from now on🥺


	6. ||At Kai’s Place||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feed.Taehyun.

Once they arrived at Kai's place, they went up to his room where Beomgyu carefully laid Taehyun down on the bed.

Kai's parents weren't home at the moment so that's great. After Beomgyu made sure Taehyun was laying comfortably, he sat down on the bed next to the boy. "Kai do you have something to eat for him? I think he just didn't eat enough today." He said worried because the boy really was a bit on the thin side.

The latter nodded and went downstairs to get Taehyun something to eat and drink. In the meanwhile Beomgyu scanned the boy's body down, noticing his hoodie was exposing the smaller's abdomen.  
Taehyun had a somehow cutely toned body and was wearing a black Calvin Klein boxer which was also shown a bit above his jeans. 

When Beomgyu wanted to lower the hoodie so it wouldn't be exposed anymore, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist sternly, but still kind of weakly.

"WhAt are you d-doing?" Taehyun said softly with his eyes widened. When he tried to sit up, he immediately placed a hand on his forehead, having an headache.

Beomgyu noticed and shook his head with a faint smile, placing his other hand on top of the boy's which was still holding his wrist. "Hey calm down... you fainted earlier and we were worried so we brought you to Kai's house... Are you feeling o-"

"What were you doing?"  
Taehyun asked as he signed towards Beomgyu's hand which was holding the edge of his red hoodie just now.

"Your belly was exposed so I went to cover it up with your hoodie..." Beomgyu said reassuringly and Taehyun nodded understanding it, getting a bit red on the cheeks out of embarrassment.

After a moment of silence, just looking at each other, Taehyun looked down at their hands. 

Beomgyu took this as a sign and let his hand slip off the other's while Taehyun let go of Beomgyu's wrist.

"When was your last meal?"  
Gyu then questioned the boy with worry.

Taehyun swallowed nervously, thinking it didn't show and answered with: "this morn-"

"Don't bullshit me, be honest." Beomgyu cut him off more sternly but still in a worried way.

Another long silence followed and Taehyun shook his head while biting his bottom lip. "I-I don't remember... last week maybe?"

Beomgyu's eyes widened and sat down next to Taehyun, placing his arm around the younger's shoulder. "Oh no... you should eat well, why would you do that?"

Taehyun looks down, avoiding eye contact with Beomgyu. "I don't get any..."

The older moved his head a bit so he could see Taehyun's eyes. "From who?"

"Well... it's complicated..."

"I have time, you can explain..." Gyu informed.

"So um- My parents are on a work-trip for 3 months or so and Jay convinced them, to let me stay with him for that time..." Taehyun looked up for a split second to see Beomgyu's reaction, only to find him on the edge of crying.

"W-wait why are you-"

He got cut off by Beomgyu hugging him tightly, feeling emotional again himself too.

"Taehyun-ah... Why didn't you tell anyone sooner? This is really bad my god- please stay over at my place tonight, you staying at Jay's place really isn't the best thing to do." Beomgyu mumbled in Taehyun's neck.

"I- I can't d-do that... he'll hurt me if I leave and the-"

"That's not going to happen, I promise, but please just stay at my place for tonight... I'll help you out of this okay?" Beomgyu said as he pulled away from the hug, waiting for the boy to answer.

"...But Jay will-"

"Won't happen, please Taehyun..."  
Beomgyu looked at the boy with hopeful eyes, hoping he'll accept his request.

Taehyun slowly began to nod, a small fine leaving his lips after.

Beomgyu smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, nodding. "I won't leave you alone in this okay? We're in this together now."

The younger weakly smiled back now too, looking up to see Kai walking through the door.

"Aww why are you guys crying?"

"Shut up and give me the sandwich" Beomgyu mumbled and reached out for the sandwich, handing it over to Taehyun after. "Eat it."

Taehyun looked at the bread between Beomgyu's fingers, shaking his head. "I'm not hung-"

"Taehyun I swear to god if you don't eat it..." Beomgyu raised his eyebrow, in a more funny way rather than mad.

He looked down at the sandwich again before taking it. "Fine... for you" and took a bite out of it.

-

Taehyunnie getting talkative 👀🥰


	7. ||More Comfortable||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu finds out Taehyun is really talkative when comfortable.

After Taehyun finished his sandwich, (while Kai and Beomgyu forced him to drink some soda too even though he doesn't like the taste of it) they went to watch tv.

They were settled with the three of them on Kai's bed. Kai laying on his stomach, Beomgyu sitting on the head end and Taehyun sitting next to him.  
The smallest of them took a pillow and held it in his arms, hugging it, while watching the tv.

Beomgyu noticed Taehyun closing his eyes after five minutes or so. He probably is just a little tired. Gyu thought as he kind of ignored it. But then, he felt something soft fall upon his right shoulder and something ticklish in his neck.

Taehyun fell asleep and was now laying his head onto Beomgyu's shoulder.

Kai looked over his shoulder to see a blushing Beomgyu with a tiny boy sleeping against him.

"Aww, he's so cute~" Kai whispered loud enough for Beomgyu to hear and smirked, at the now red eared boy. "What do you think?" 

Beomgyu's mouth formed a 0 shape and quickly shook his head, still careful for the boy sleeping on his shoulder. "N-no pfft, he's just tired."

Hueningkai chuckled and stood up from the bed, making grabby hands towards Taehyun. "Can I just give him a hug?? Look how squishy he looks" he said as he looked back up to Beomgyu who was making 'shut up' signals.

"I think we have to go now though, it's getting pretty late..."

Kai raised his eyebrow, "we?" 

"Mhm, he'll be staying at my place for tonight, I'll explain everything later."

His friend nodded and looked down at the sleeping Taehyun on Beomgyu's shoulder. "I feel really bad for him... take good care of Taehyun okay?"

"Ofcourse..." Beomgyu mumbled and now also looked sideways to Taehyun. Fuck he looks so pretty... 

"Taehyun... wake up, we're going off." Beomgyu whispered as he shook the boy gently, causing Taehyun to slowly open his eyes.

"O-okay" is all he said before trying to climb off the bed.

When they arrived at Beomgyu's place, Taehyun was looking around for the boy's parents. He took notice of that, "I live alone, my parents are back in Daegu.

Tae nodded as he just awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, not knowing where to go and what to do.

Beomgyu bit his lip as he looked back at the awkward boy in his living room, finding it really hard to not just squeeze his cheeks cuz damn, this boy is cute. "Do you want to take a shower before going to sleep? Or do you want to drink some coffee or something?"

Taehyun's eyes widened and quickly shook his head apologetic. " o-oh um, I don't need anything really- I will just sleep on the couch and won't bother you-"

The older shook his head and cut Taehyun off. "Nope, I'll make you coffee and I have a really big bed so we'll share. Don't be afraid to ask anything too, remember that I invited you. Well, I kind of dragged you here but hey." He snorted and made his way to his kitchen. "Cappuccino or?"

It took a while before Taehyun replied. "With caramel?" He asked innocently.

"Everything for my guest" Gyu answered and started to make the boy's coffee. "So... do you want to talk about the whole Jay situation or do you rather not to?"

He walked back into the living room to see Taehyun sitting on the couch, looking at the pictures on the wall next to him. "Maybe later?" The smaller turned to face Beomgyu who sat down next to him. "It's kinda fresh you know..?" He added quietly as he looked down at the mug Beomgyu handed over to him. 

"I understand... let's play a game ummmm"  
Beomgyu was thinking but a soft voice cut his thoughts off.

"Let's play 10 questions?" The brunette had said as a cute smile creeped on his pretty face.

Beomgyu found it nice to see Taehyun getting more comfortable already. He seems really nice to hang out with and is up to be friends with this really, cute boy.


	8. ||First Kiss?||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo

"So, how old are you?" Taehyun asked whilst lifting his legs up and wrapping his arms around his knees. His big eyes on Beomgyu as he was waiting for his answer.

The older smiled at how small Taehyun looked and decided to sit more comfortable too. "I'm 18, and you're 17 right? Like Kai?"

He nodded and shifted himself a bit more sidewards so he can face Beomgyu a little better. "Okay um... what is your best subject in school?"

Beomgyu clicked his tongue at that question, how innocent. "I think it'll be math"

"I don't believe you"

"Why, I'm really good at it"

"State one formula" Taehyun said, not buying it.

"Nevermind, next question..." Beomgyu said giving up and laughing, Taehyun smirking.

Beomgyu swears he's seen that smirk somewhere before...

"Favorite color?"  
"Green"

"When did you bleach your hair"  
"like 4 months ago"

"Cat or dog"  
"Dog"

"Have you ever smoked?"  
"Nope"

"Any hidden talents?"  
"I play guitar?" Taehyun smiled and tilted his head a little, "can you m-maybe play one song on the guitar later?" The brunette asked as he was imagining the older playing guitar, his smile increasing a little as Beomgyu started nodding.

...cute  
Beomgyu thought

"Who was your last girlfriend"  
The older raised his eyebrow "girlfriend?"  
Taehyun nodded "yea- oH or boyfriend? I don't like making assumptions or somet-"

Beomgyu placed his hand on the boy's mouth, muting him. "My last girlfriend made me realize I'm a 100% into boys, really cute boys."  
He thought he's bi before but it turns out he really has zero interest in girls.  
Taehyun bit his lip when the older removed his hand from his mouth, trying to avoid eye contact in that moment. "Oo okay..."

"Do you have a crush at the moment?" He then questioned shifting a tiny bit more so he could now fully face Beomgyu.  
"I think so"  
"Ooh who is it?" Taehyun curiously.  
"It's a secret..." he answered as he smiled down at his own feet, feeling Taehyun's eyes burning into him.

"Last question, when did you have your first kiss?" Taehyun asked teasingly, now way more comfortable with Beomgyu than before. Same goes for the older, he also feels like he's talking to someone he's been close with for really long.

"Back in elementary school in Deagu, I was 8 or so and my friend there dared me to kiss him for fun. So yeah, I did it. Sadly he moved away like two weeks after that..." he looks down with a sad smile on his face. I don't even remember his name.

"W-wait are you for real?"

"Yes why?"

"Was it a small elementary school with yellow walls? And this big blue slide by the front?"

"Yeah... how do you kno-"

"I think we've met before..." Taehyun said as his eyes got even bigger than before, his ears turning red.

"K-kang?"

The younger nodded as his ear became even more red than before.

Oh god

"No way..." Beomgyu mumbled as they both stared each other down, not saying anything.

After they've let it sink in, the blonde started to laugh whilst sliding down the couch, ending up sitting onto the ground in front of it, his head tilted back.

"This is so funny, yoU were my first kiss!" Beomgyu said as he looked up to Taehyun behind him who's cheeks were pink.   
Aw he looks so tiny on the couch like that, I just want to hold his handsssss~

"Y-ye.." the younger mumbled, getting redder and redder. He was still sitting on the couch whilst embracing his knees and looking away to the side.

Beomgyu took notice of it and sat down next to the boy again, placing his hand on top of the boy's shoulder. "Are you blushinggg?" He teased as he blew in the boy's neck whilst chuckling.

Taehyun let out a really soft giggle and tried getting away but couldn't since he was being hold by his shoulders now. "N-no ofcourse not!" He said, hiding his face in his own shoulder.

Pulling Taehyun gently by his shoulder, he was able to turn the boy around so he's facing him again. "Oh you definitely are blushing, am I too handsome for you?"

The younger gulped.

"Oo I am huh?" 

"What n-no, I'm just uh, cold" Taehyun started to act like he was trying to warm up by brushing his hands over his knees repeatedly. 

"Shall I warm you up then?" Beomgyu smirked as he got closer to Taehyun teasingly, surprisingly, the smaller one didn't move away.

It became silent again.

"If you want to?" Taehyun teased back, lifting his left eyebrow as he looked right back into Beomgyu's eyes which were dangerously close to his.

Beomgyu really enjoyed this....


	9. ||Muted||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter <3

The sound of breathing was taken away. The sound of anything else's muted. The only thing the boys heard was the sound of their own heartbeat, because...

Beomgyu had closed the gap between them, he'd gently pushed his lips against Taehyun's and Taehyun kissed back. Their lips were out for the touch they've been missing for literal years.

Taehyun's soft lips matched perfectly with the thick lips of Beomgyu who were making the kiss more intense.

After a few seconds Taehyun pulled back for a split second to breathe, then pressing his lips back onto Beomgyu's which were still a little parted then. Beomgyu took that as a chance, to let his tongue slip in between Tae's parted lips. 

As they were now making out a little more aggressively, Taehyun straddled Beomgyu's lap whilst placing his hands on the boy's chest. All shyness had disappeared as comfort and lust took over.

The older placed his hands on either sides of Taehyun's slim waist, making the make out session even better than before on his side.

The both of them were getting more playful every time one of them connected their tongues again.

Taehyun's sharp vampire-like teeth felt nice against his tongue and didn't want to pull away any time soon. Beomgyu noticed the younger now sliding one of his hands up from his chest, into the back of his neck, pulling the older a bit closer so the kiss would be deepened.

After a minute of just making out really, Beomgyu pulled away glaring down at Taehyun's neck whilst catching his breath. The smaller saw and tilted his head a bit to the side so his neck would be exposed.

Beomgyu looked up into Taehyun's eyes before pulling the younger closer by his waist so his chest would be against the other's torso. Then, placing his lips onto the soft skin of the boy's neck. He could feel Taehyun tense a little as went to place small kisses over the boy's neck and jawline, then sucking through one kiss on the side of his jaw for a moment before going more down again. As he found the exposed collarbone of Taehyun, Beomgyu started to leave a hickey there. While doing that the soft noises Taehyun made were cheering, and turning him on even more.

As Beomgyu pulled away, proud of the mark he just left, he could feel lips pressing against his own and merging him into another shared sweet kiss. It almost felt more desperate for touch than anything else.

As they both pulled away again, Beomgyu could feel himself get harder and harder, hoping Taehyun hadn't noticed yet.  
"Do you want to go further?" He then breathed out, silently hoping for a 'yes.' Still, he would understand if Taehyun didn't want to do anything else next to making out since he's in such toxic relationship with Jay.

Taehyun looked down like he was thinking, then his eyes widened a little and looked back up. 

Beomgyu's hard, semi hard and Taehyun was sitting right on top of him.

"We don't have to, it's fine if you don't want t-"

The older's cut off by Taehyun kissing him gently, though after Beomgyu pressed his lips a little harder back against his, it got more aggressive again. Taehyun had started to lick the other's upper lip through the kiss playfully at some time and Beomgyu started to bite Taehyun's tongue here and there.

Then the younger pulled away slowly, still looking into Beomgyu's eyes as he slid his hoodie smoothly over his head, only leaving him in a black tanktop.  
As they connected their lips again, Beomgyu started to get rid of his belt before going in and pulling on the belt loops of Taehyun's pants teasingly.

The younger pulled away for a split second to pull his tank top off too, exposing his upper body to the other.  
Taehyun had a really attractive body, he's a slim build bit still is a bit masculine as he has cute toned abs. 

Beomgyu then went to take off his own sweater and raised his eyebrow while going over to Taehyun's ear. "Wanna go to the bedroom instead?" He whispered and Taehyun closed his eyes for a moment at that, then nodding in agreement.

Right after that the older had already lifted Taehyun up. Tae's legs and arms were wrapped around Beomgyu as the older held him up by his thighs, walking towards his bedroom.

While walking towards the bedroom Beomgyu felt Taehyun leaving small kissing in his neck, hoping he'd be able to ravage those lips later himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I’m kinda proud of this and hope to be able to write more in the future(: What ship would you like to see next?


	10. ||attractive||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

When he reached his bedroom, turned around and closed the door, he went to push Taehyun's back against the now locked door whilst holding him tight in his arms. The younger got a bit startled by this but still went with the flow and started to make out with Beomgyu again.

When they pulled away for the 3rd time to breathe, Beomgyu decided to bring the both of them to the bed, laying Taehyun on the bed first in front of him before climbing on top of the boy.

Taehyun smiled a little as Beomgyu got close again, now starting to kiss all over his neck, then working downwards towards the boy's chest.

As the smaller one's a bit sensitive, he was already quite a moaning mess but Beomgyu had to problems with that, finding it attractive as hell.

When the older playfully kissed Tae's nippel, the boy had slightly arched his back, making Beomgyu smirk. Let's keep that spot in mind.

The younger then went to unzip his own pants, Beomgyu took it as a sign to do the same himself. He stood up for a moment to take off his pants whilst Taehyun had pulled them off and thrown them somewhere on the ground next to Gyu's. 

Tae looked back up into Beomgyu's eyes, teasing the older with a playful smirk which made the other come back to hover over Taehyun.

"Are you sure?" Beomgyu asked as he was still scared of the boy regretting it later since the situation he's in with Jay...

"Yeah, I choose to do it so..." he said with a soft smile which comforted Beomgyu, making him kiss the one underneath him gently.  
The younger one likes a little rough though so, he went to make the kiss more rougher by going faster.

While making out again, which is one of Beomgyu's new favorite things to do, they both went to slide down their underwear.

O god we're naked.

Taehyun peeked down as they paused to breathe again and bit his lip, thinking how much it's going to hurt probably.

"What, you're scared now?" Beomgyu teased as he kissed Taehyun on the side of his lips whilst chuckling.

The younger got a little red on his cheeks and shook his head stubbornly while trying not to make any eye contact. Beomgyu planted a kiss on the boy's forehead, nose and then lips as he went to grab lube from his nightstand smoothly during that.

"So... do you want me to help you or?" He asked as he lifted the lube in between their faces for a moment. 

Tae looked away as he muttered 'yes please.' Beomgyu nodded and rolled off Taehyun so he could sit in a different position. The smaller went to lean on his elbows and knees as Gyu placed himself behind him. He put some lube on his fingers and stared to wet the entrance first before sliding the first finger in carefully. He could hear Taehyun whimper silently and could feel him tighten a bit around his finger. He then started moving and adding the second finger, now scissoring him.

The boy's back has been aching a little as Beomgyu went to move a bit rougher, making Taehyun moan softly. You could hear that he was trying to hold his moans back, cute.

After Beomgyu was done, he's also added a third finger later on, he made Taehyun spread his legs a little before kissing the boy's poor back gently.

"Okay..?"

"Mhm" Taehyun also nodded as the side of his face was halfway planted into the softest pillow he's ever felt.

Beomgyu lined up and went straight in since he noticed Taehyun was getting really needy and he himself has been hard for a while already.

The smaller let out a really loud but also soft moan, it sounded really sexy to Beomgyu... 

He let him adjust to his size before moving back and forward, going in a little deeper by every thrust. Every time he went faster, Taehyun was moaning faster too and it really was just so pretty to Beomgyu.

The older has been digging his nails into Taehyun's skin in and around his hips as he thrusted in deeper and faster. At some point he was angled just right, hitting Taehyun's special spot. This made Taehyun moan even longer and louder than before, making Beomgyu THIS close to filling the poor boy up.

Beomgyu then pulled out until his tip, leaving it there for a second and then thrusting in with his full length, making the unexpecting boy scream into his pillow, a breathy moan leaving his mouth as Beomgyu pulled almost halfway out again. Then pushing right back in, even harder and deeper than before.

He kept doing this until he felt like they needed a change since he's close to coming. While still being in the blushing mess beneath him, he turned the boy over so he's on his back, legs spread and Beomgyu in between them already slowly sliding in deeper. The younger was biting his lip to restrain the moan he's been holding back since turning on his back. As Beomgyu kissed him seductively, the moan slowly escaped through their messy kiss. 

Then he began to move again, already finding this position way better since he's able to slide in deeper and easier than before. Taehyun noticed and held onto the bed above his head, moaning like crazy as Beomgyu was beginning to go really fast.

'Fuck-' Taehyun had breathed out at some times as Beomgyu teased him again by slowly sliding out and then thrusting back in with more speed.

Beomgyu could feel himself having to come any moment and went to help Taehyun out by touching his length too. The younger was shocked to be touched so suddenly, he's close too, and went straight to do it himself. The older let Taehyun do his thing as he went to thrust into the boy again and again.

As he had sped up Beomgyu finally came inside the younger, making him moan a bit louder and high pitched than before, whilst coming himself too over his own stomach like 5 seconds later.

Beomgyu carefully slid out off Taehyun and laid down next to the flushed boy, kissing his cheek sweetly while letting his hand explore Taehyun's chest.

The smaller gasped as Beomgyu found what he's been looking for, his nippel, and squeezed it playfully. "I know you like that" he teased the younger as he planted on last kiss on the boy's shoulder.

"You got me," Taehyun replied as he tilted his head to face Beomgyu, admiring how pretty the boy looked from that angle. "I'm so tired though." He mumbled staring down at Beomgyu's chest, wanting to cuddle so badly.

"I understand but let me clean you up first okay?" Beomgyu smiled and stood up leaving going into his bathroom. As he returned he grabbed one shirt and two pairs of sweatpants. 

He walked over to Taehyun, cleaning the boy up with a towel while spreading small kisses all over his body, making him flustered.  
Adorable.

"Here" he said as he handed the boy the black sweats and a quite long white shirt. Taehyun nodded, taking both in his hands. But when he went to sit up, he immediately laid back down again with a soft moan escaping his lips.

"Didn't know I was that hot" Beomgyu teased as he sat down next to Taehyun on the bed with only grey sweatpants on.

"S-shut up, it just hurts..." Taehyun had mumbled and his ears were turning red. "Can I just put on the shirt for now?" The younger asked as he looked away embarrassed, making the other smile whilst chuckling softly. "Ofcourse, lay down I'll help you." He offered and took the shirt from Taehyun.

He mentioned the boy to put his hands up in the air so he could easily slide the shirt over his head. After he helped Taehyun with the shirt he laid next to him again, now pulling the smaller closer by his waist. 

"Wanna spoon or?" He asked softly, just hoping the younger wanted to cuddle.

"Nah" Taehyun whispered as he turned on his stomach, his upper body on top of Beomgyu's chest and hands around his torso. 

The blonde smiled as he pulled the boy a bit more close to him, then wrapping his arms around the smaller one on top of him. He could also smell the boy's hair from there, it smelled sweet like cherries... I'm never letting him go, Jay will have to deal with it.


	11. ||Goodmorning Pretty||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter........

Taehyun woke up with pain in his lower body, also feeling a warm hand almost completely cupping his bare ass......  
He looked up to see Beomgyu still sleeping peacefully, looking angelic and hot as fuck.

As he closed his eyes again he felt Beomgyu's second hand sliding up from his back to his hair, playing with it. "Goodmorning pretty" he heard a deep voice mumble which made Taehyun look up to the blonde again, finding him staring back at the one on his chest. 

"Goodmor- eEK-" Taehyun said back but got cut off by Beomgyu squeezing his ass with his hand under the blankets. "It still hurts," he complained as he lightly slapped Beomgyu on his shoulder.

Beomgyu let out a small chuckle as he turned the brunette on his side, then spooning him. "I'll make it hurt less" he whispered and started leaving kisses on Taehyun's neck and jaw. The younger couldn't help but moan, still sensitive from before.

The blonde smiled at how easily he got those sounds out of Taehyun as he left another hickey in the boy's neck.

As his lips left the smooth service called Taehyun's neck, he lifted his head over the boy's to face him, then pecking his lips. "So... breakfast?" Beomgyu asked as he went back to spoon the smaller one in his arms.

Taehyun bit his lip as he was thinking about it... Jay never did anything like this before...

He loves it though.

"Yes please," Taehyun said as he tilted his head a bit, trying to face Beomgyu but failing kinda. All he got in return was a kiss on his cheeks and warmth leaving him. The younger couldn't helpt but groan a bit at the loss of touch.

Beomgyu headed downstairs as fast as he could, only wearing sweats, and cooked them breakfast as fast as possible. After he made them scrambled eggs, tea, coffee and cereal he went back upstairs to his bedroom, where a sleeping Taehyun was. 

As he entered he saw the boy laying with his arms and legs spread on HIS bed, with the best body figure ever... Like for real, Taehyun had these cute toned abs and his legs are just really nice. His ass is basically sexy, no lies found, and Tae's shoulder/neck area is maybe Beomgyu's favorite.  
Ughhh, I don't deserve this.

Beomgyu placed the food down on his nightstand before he went to sit down next to Tae, his hands already up the brunette's hair.   
"Wake up baby~" he whispered when he got closer to Taehyun's ear, still enjoying the soft strands of hair between his fingers in the meantime.

The younger fluttered his eyes open, already smiling a little. "Sorry I fell asl-"

"It's okay sush, just try to sit up for now hm?" Beomgyu said with a small smirk pasted on his pretty face while Taehyun just huffed playfully at that. 

"I can s-siT okay.." He said as a flash of pain rushed through his body as he sat up stubbornly fast.

Beomgyu chuckled at that and left kisses all over the younger's face, not getting enough of it. "Okay first, tea or coffee?"

"Tea, I don't like bitter..." Taehyun said pouting as he saw a smile creeping up the blonde's face.

"Aww, baby" Beomgyu hummed as he carefully handed Taehyun his cup of tea. The younger mimicked Gyu since he kept on teasing him, finding it nice though.

Beomgyu then handed Taehyun a bowl over with scrambled eggs in it whilst placing the one with cereal on his own lap. "Let's share both?" He asked as Beomgyu took a spoonful of cereal in his mouth while nodding towards the bowl in Taehyun's lap.

The younger laughed shyly at the sight of Beomgyu being the best human being in front of him at that moment, then nodding in agreement to the boy's offer. 

"Gimme some cereal..." he said as he just kind of stared Beomgyu in the eye. The older nodded and worked a spoonful of cereal up to Taehyun's mouth which accepted the food with all the happiness in the world. "Thanks..." he'd been able to mumble out whilst trying to hide his upcoming blush on his cheeks. Taehyun isn't used to this kind of treatment- like ever, so this made him feel warm and just complete really for the first time since ever.

And that's all thanks to Beomgyu.

What'll happen in the future with Jay, he doesn't worry about it as much anymore. Taehyun knows he'll be save no matter what if he's with Beomgyu.

He trusts him.


	12. New story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapterrr sorry

Heyy I have a question;

What ship should I write about next?

Tyunning/taekai

Yeonbin/soojun

Taejun/yeonhyun

Please tell me🥺

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted some other stories on wattpad so check them out if you want to! (@ yourrelatablefriend )
> 
> Don’t forget to comment what you think about this, I would love to improve my writing! (:


End file.
